free_candyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Botore Solar-System
Botore consists of a single sun, Xeovn, orbited by five planets - Ritjes, Thalea, Jadetia, Croxtis and Morgmatia - along with their gas giant Varrezat. Origins and Energy Several millennia ago, an ancestral race of energy-proficient beings, the Paare, inhabited the solar system. As strong as their powers were, they were not omnipotent. Their civilizations were highly advanced in technology. Planets orbited a gas giant as the Ancestral Race spread and colonized other planets. The energy utilized within the Ancestral Race was 'Dark Matter.' Dark Matter energy comes from the ability of all the Ancestral Race and its descendant species to harness Dark Matter, the matter that permeates the entire universe. This ability dates back to the primal days on the race's core planet, Ritjes, when food supply was short. An alternative means of sustenance was needed for survival; though not a replacement for food, a select few were able to survive on very little. Through survival of the fittest, the numbers grew until famine was not an issue for the primal Ritjessians. A society formed without any major wars or conflict, and this ability was taken for granted. It was only during the societal expanse through the solar system, and through the boom of scientific knowledge, that gave the Ancestral Race an explanation for their almost complete inability to starve. And once this was explained, it was exploited. Now self-aware that they were literally surviving on an abundant energy in the universe, people began to teach themselves how to manipulate it. It started with a few people learning to survive on nothing but pure Dark Matter energy, but through the years, some had learned to harness this energy and expel it into outward bursts. However, while some were proficient in its practical uses, others focused on its 'spiritual' purpose. The Ascension Through meditation and deep concentration, a large chunk of the population was able to join their minds, and though their bodies remained, they acted merely as a vessel for the young hive mind to interact with the rest of society. Slowly but surely, this growing hive mind encompassed the entire Ancestral Race, across the inhabited solar system. A small, one percent of the population remained as individuals. They were the ones who chose to remain behind when the Ancestral Race's hive mind left behind their bodies and joined the universe as one being. The events of the Paare's ascension are faded to be a but a myth as Botore continued to flourish. It was over time that the populations began to rise again on the planets, but with 99% of society gone, focus was more geared towards rebuilding the land as opposed to exploration and discovery. Contact between worlds and the ability to space travel was eventually lost. The varied climates of the different planets in the solar system cause the inhabitants to adapt to their ecosystems - and as each planet evolved, so did their power over Dark Matter start to diverge uniquely to each world. Energy Side-Effects Eye rims are markings formed under the eyes of those who come in prolonged direct contact with Dark Matter energies. Anyone who uses the energy without a channeling device will develop them. The appearance of the markings varies based on the exposure time, and overall the user in general. As the user is exposed, the markings escalate from appearing as simple bags-under-the-eyes to becoming more intricately detailed, intense and uniform as they grow larger. In its final stages, the markings are able to encompass the user's entire body. A second method of obtaining eye rims is prolonged contact to the Tarcodi since they run off of that same energy. The markings are also a visual sign of the mental and physical degradation that extended use of the power causes. In this case, due to the biological makeup of the entire species as a whole, Dark Matter is involuntary constantly absorbed through their bodies, but not enough to cause the eye rims at a visible pace. The markings will only show with natural age if the user has not harnessed the powers at all. Otherwise utilizing the energy speeds up the ageing process by a bit each time it's used. The spread of the eye rims to the rest of the body is also not obtainable through natural means, only through extended exposure to copious amounts of Dark Matte The Ancestral Timeline * c. 5000 B.A - Ancestral Race begins early civilizations, spoken language develops * c. 4000 B.A - Written and spoken language have fully developed, early modes of transportation and what can legitimately be called primitive technology starts to emerge. * c. 3500 BA - Electricity is discovered, primitive "batteries" are made and power basic machines. * c. 3000 B.A - Industrial revolution kick starts with the discovery of matter-antimatter energy sources. * c. 2600 B.A - Ancestral Race begins colonization of Jadeta, being the most similar planet in the solar system. * c. 2300 B.A - Jadeta colonization progresses rapidly, Croxtis and Thalea colonization and terra-formation begins. * c. 2000 B.A - Unmanned probes launched out of the solar system, study of potential colonization of Magmortia concludes the planet as fully uninhabitable. * c. 1500 B.A - Thalea's climate is successfully altered to sustain life through a series of climate-control machines across the planet's surface. * c. 1000 B.A - Certain members of the Ancestral Race are shown to be born with "powers." * 1000 B.A - 500 B.A - More and more children are born with these powers until it's considered the norm in their society. * 500 B.A - 100 B.A - Rapid evolution of the Ancestral Race, manipulation of energy and telepathy being easily accessible by 99% of the population effectively makes the entire society a hive mind. * Year 0 - The collective minds of 99% of the Ancestral Race discover a way to store their thoughts in space, without need for a physical body, their bodies are converted into energy and the Ancestral Race leaves the solar system. Those left behind are forced to pick up the pieces of their civilizations. * 1 PA - 500 P.A - Populations rise on the planets, but with focus being on rebuilding as opposed to exploration and discovery, contact between the planets is eventually lost, along with the ability to space travel. * c. 1000 P.A - Divergent evolution taking place, populations on the different planets start to adapt to their different environments. Thalea's weather control system begins to break down. * c. 1500 P.A - Croxtis' population developing noticeably bird-like traits, including wings to accommodate the thick atmosphere and low gravity. Thalea now completely returns to a frozen wasteland. * c. 1700 P.A - Divergent evolution continues, with Ritjessians being the closest in resemblance to the Ancestral Race. * c. 1800 P.A - With Croxtis' flight powers, they fly too close to the gas giant near them. They sustain poision and it passes like the plague. All life on Croxtis is wiped out. * 1991 P.A - Shawn Lee Guku is born. * 2014 P.A – Tarcodi attack Ritjes, Shawn Guku escapes and crash lands on Thalea while in cryo-stasis. * 3007 P.A - Ketania Vahltae is born. * 3008 P.A. - Princess Ellair I is born. * 3024 P.A - Ellair is exposed to heavy amount of Dark Matter. * 3026 P.A - Ellair takes and passes Royal family trial. * 3027 P.A - Ketania finds new housing in the "ruins" of Guku's crashed space ship after becoming trapped. After several weeks living aboard, she comes across the cryo-chamber and awakens Guku./''' Ookamian Space Program is started. * '''3029 P.A - Ellair is kidnapped and jettisoned into space by Kali-ka Category:Dark Matter Category:Locations